


Once upon a dream

by me (Shipalltheships)



Series: Haikyuu!! Song-fic Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, mentions of yamaguchi - Freeform, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/me
Summary: Kuroo finds out about Tsuki's not so deep and dark secret.orKuroo and Tsuki's turn for a song fic!





	

As strange as it may seem, Tsuki actually loves Disney movies. It’s one of his best kept secrets, in fact only a grand total of 2 people know Tsuki’s secret love. His best friend, Yamaguchi, and his boyfriend, Kuroo.

When Kuroo found out it was a bit of a surprise. He and Tsuki were sharing an apartment in Tokyo, while Tsuki finished up his time in university. Kuroo had moved on and became a police officer, and had quickly moved up on rank.

Tsuki was studying to become a paleontologist. He focused on working in the labs, dissecting and processing the samples that would come back.

He hated when he had to go out on digs, he did not want to work in the hot sun, with sweaty people, and playing around with dirt. He much rather preferred when the manual labor was done for him.

But in their free time, they would usually hang out indoors watching a movie of some sort. Tsuki would never really have a preference, and when he did he never said anything. Fearing that he was going to blow his cover.

One day, Kuroo was off work a little early and decided to go home and relax. Today was a thursday, so that meant that Tsukki had one morning class, that would be over by now. Maybe, just maybe if he was lucky he could convince Tsukki to take a nap with him.

When he got home and walked through the front door, he found one Tsukishima Kei, with his back to the door sitting on the sofa with his laptop on his lap and _Sleeping Beauty_ playing. He had his headphones in and didn’t hear the door open, or the footsteps that soon followed.

But right as Kuroo leaned over him ever so slightly, he looked up and snapped his laptop shut. His face was sifting through emotions. He didn’t know if he should be angry, upset, embarrassed or surprised to see his boyfriend.  

Kuroo simply grins at him. Not one of his classic shit-eating grins, or a cheshire cat grin. No, this one was sincere. Like he just found the most precious thing in the universe and was going to protect it at all costs.

 “Why are you staring at me like that?” Tsuki asks defensively, moving so that he is standing facing Kuroo with his arms folded over his chest.

“I just- I didn’t know you liked things like that Tsuki.” A slight blush starts to creep over both of their faces. Kuroo walks around the sofa and takes Tsuki’s shoulders.

“You know, you don’t have to be so embarrassed by it.”

“I am not embarrassed. I just…” He trails off not finishing his sentence.

“Here, I have something to show you.” Kuroo says, taking out his phone, typing something in and pressing a few things.

“Um, so you know how my sister and I used to take dancing classes when we were younger?” He says the blush slightly more prominent now.  

Tsuki nods.

“Well, I don’t remember all of it, but I can do my best.” Kuroo says holding out his hand. Tsuki reluctantly takes it. The only formal dance he could really do was a waltz, and besides Kuroo was leading, how bad could this go?

 _Very bad_ he thinks. He is immediately pulled back from his thoughts when a scratchy sound, almost like a record starts to filter through Kuroo’s phone, and slowly Kuroo starts to lead them through a dance.

The moves are slow and deliberate, both watching their feet to make sure they are stepping in the right places. It isn’t long until a voice also comes though.

 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

 

The spins are slow and careful, but now Kuroo has more confidence in what he is doing. He leads both of them across the apartment, not doing anything too dramatic.

 

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

 

When they finish, they are both panting. Tsuki is pressed into Kuroo’s chest, looking into deep golden eyes.

“I thought you said you didn’t remember it well.” Tsuki whispers, afraid to upset the atmosphere around them.

  
“Well, it came back.” Kuroo whispers back as he leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry its so short, I will try to make them longer. Let me know if you have any comments or suggestions, and who I should do next!


End file.
